


一次求婚

by Fred727



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint may be a bit silly but he's cute, Just a Love Story, M/M, Philint is RIO, clint barton - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform, 探鹰是真的！, 甜甜又傻傻的求婚故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: Clint已经有向Coulson的计划求婚很久了，他拿着从花店买来的玫瑰去两人相约的路上，谁知发生了一件非常严重的错误。





	一次求婚

**Author's Note:**

> 一个求婚故事！！！  
> 梗是一年前从外网上看到的，也不知道谁是原作者……  
> 觉得实在太适合探鹰了于是就拿来用了。  
> 傻乎乎的鹰真的超可爱！（反正Phil会包容他！）  
> 探鹰是真的！！！比珍珠还真！  
> 祝食用愉快！

[一次求婚]  
祝使用愉快。

 

[正文]

今天对Clint而言意义非凡。

几个星期前他便制定好了求婚计划：提前和Phil约好，然后背好插满玫瑰花的箭袋，骑上摩托，再直奔去约会地点，那时他将捧出一大扎鲜艳的红玫瑰向他的爱人求婚。啊，完美的计划。Phil将会答应，再过不久他们便会举行婚礼，还会过上幸福快乐的日子。

想到这时Clint忍不住地嘴角上扬，那是他一直期盼的时刻，他渴望那个时日。他爱Phil，他的长官，正如Phil深爱着这位史上最强的弓箭手。他们是从什么时候开始交往的？Clint忘了，只知道在很长一段时间里他们都深陷暗恋对方的痛苦之中，直到某日某月他们得知了彼此的心意（也许Natasha帮了他们一个大忙，让这两个暗地里相互试探的家伙尽快走到一起），然后一切都变得理所当然了。

交往，约会，同居。事情如他们所想的顺利发展，除了出任务的时候Clint受了重伤，或者Phil差点因失血过多失去性命。他们一个是出色的弓箭手，另一个是Nick的左膀右臂。他们出色但不完美，然而这不会阻止他们相爱。

你行的，Barton。此时他正双手撑住木桌，盯着梳妆镜中的自己喃喃低语。这只是一次简单的任务，比在狙击点处等待上级的下令再一击命中的行动更加容易。你需要的只是集齐足够多的勇气，深呼吸，你行的，因为你超酷，鹰眼。

这样的做法显然大幅度提升了他的自信，Clint感觉好多了，于是他高高兴兴地去给还在办公室忙文书工作的Phil打电话。

拨号在几秒内便接通了，温柔而熟悉的声音从电话那端传来，“你好？”

“是我。私密通话模式。”

紧接着是嗒的一声，“私密通话模式。”

“嘿，Phil。”Clint倚着木桌边缘，说话的声音在无意间变得柔和起来，“我是说，你想今晚和我吃饭吗？你知道的，去外边的餐厅。”他沉默了一会儿然后赶紧补充道，“要是没有犯罪分子又在我们用餐的时候出来捣乱的话这将会是一次完美的约会，我想？”他挠挠后脑勺，心跳加快让他无从适应。

“非常乐意，”这使得小鹰松了口气，“在哪？”

Clint说出一个地址。

“好的。”

“爱你宝贝，晚上见。”

“也爱你。”

通讯中断，Clint放下手机，开始长时间地沉浸在思绪当中。

他想他的计划将会完美达成。

和Phil同居的日子是甜蜜的，平日严肃认真的长官一回到家里就会展现出同事和下属们看不到的可爱的一面。日常中出现的一些让Phil看起来蠢透了的小细节总会令Clint更加深爱对方，因为恋爱中的人儿总会透过一层厚厚的滤镜去看待他可爱的恋人。能想象的出令初级特工和见习探员们闻风丧胆的Phil Coulson在家也会因为一脚踢到硬物后为了疼痛的脚趾头而发出抱怨吗？这在Clint看来他真是可爱极了。

此时已是午后，按照计划，他得去花店拿先前订好的玫瑰花。花店就在公寓的不远处，只需步行便能到达。

“下午好，Clint。”店主Bessie朝他打招呼道，“你的玫瑰到货了。今天是你们什么的纪念日吗？”她知道他们在谈恋爱。

“不是，”Clint摇头，“今天是我打算向他求婚的日子。”

金发女士立马惊讶地张大了嘴，“噢我的老天爷，”她双手交叠捂住嘴掩饰激动的情绪，觉得不妥便放下双手抹了抹围裙，“你一定能成功的，毕竟你们如此相爱。啊，我差点忘了——”她突然转过身跑去拿Clint的花，鲜红色花瓣上还留着晶莹剔透的露珠。“他会答应的。”把花束交给Clint时她还一再强调。

“谢谢你的祝福，Bessie。”Clint朝她报以微笑。这事得到了他人的祝福，想必会更加顺利。

 

夜幕降临，Clint终于等来了这一刻，他将玫瑰花插满箭袋，然后背着它跨上摩托，往约会地点驶去。风迎面吹来，Clint享受着它。凭借出色的视力他知道路人在注视着他，也许是身后的红玫瑰吸引了他们的注意。

可他错了。

当摩托经过十字路口时拐弯，他瞄到自己身后扬起一股红色的风。Clint眨眨眼，迟疑一秒后便在路边停下车，当他回过身望着路面那些飘忽起伏的花瓣差一点就要当众咆哮。他太蠢了，居然忘记要包裹好箭袋的花，逆风骑车让花瓣纷纷吹落，沿着他的行驶路径一路留下。

操。Clint双手捂住脑袋，难过而又绝望地骂道。他真是个傻子，居然连这点事情都做不好。一时被恋爱冲昏了头脑，他太蠢了，啊——该死的——他焦急地来回走动，终于按捺不住脾气地朝空中挥了一拳。他拽进双拳，任凭指甲深陷肉中，让逐渐加剧的疼痛惩罚自身的愚昧。夜色已深，此时他无法再去寻找新的玫瑰花，花店也不一定有新鲜的玫瑰可买。都怪他太傻。

Clint看了看表，这个时候Phil应该往餐厅去了。无奈之下，他只好继续骑车。他甚至不敢看看箭袋里还剩下多少完好无损的玫瑰，他怕得知真相后会过于自责。可怜的弓箭手心碎了，刚刚兴奋的样子早已不复存在。他抿紧嘴唇，在几分钟的车程里阴霾逐渐覆盖内心。他不知道该怎么向Phil解释，他的恋人还会接受他的求婚吗？恐怕不成。这他妈简直是最糟糕的一次求婚，史上最糟。Clint叹气。

而现在，Phil选了露天的座位，他等待Clint的到来。

就在Clint思想挣扎时Phil的声音响了起来，鹰眼都不知道自己是什么时候行驶到对方面前的，这都因为他实在太难过了。

“怎么了，Clint？你看起来好伤心。”Phil问道。

Clint心瞬时收紧了，算了，就豁出去吧。他想，然后他停住摩托，从箭袋里掏出一大把光杆花——谢天谢地居然还有两三支玫瑰是完好的——他握住花杆，用沮丧得令人心疼的语气回应道，“对不起Phil，”他说，“我太逊了，连花都忘记包扎一下，所以……你知道的，花都飞了……但是我就是想和你结婚！”他低下头，不敢与对方直视。

微笑在Phil脸上洋溢开来，他湛蓝眼眸里全是浓浓的爱意。他知道他的小鹰很傻，而且他喜欢这个小缺点。他抿住唇想要遏止笑容，但终究还是忍不住笑出了声。他嗤嗤笑着（Clint听到他的笑声后就更不开心了），抬起手揉了揉Clint的头发。

“我答应了。”

Clint诧异地抬起头望着Phil。

“我答应了。”Phil重复道，“而且这是一次难以忘怀的求婚。”

Clint哀嚎一声然后捂住脸。

“好了好了，我不是已经答应了吗。别太伤心，你看起来就像是受到了莫大的委屈。”Phil把他搂在怀里，亲了亲他可爱的男朋友的脸颊，“未来还得多多关照。”

他们会幸福地走下去的。

 

\---END---


End file.
